Digimon Universe The Sanctuary War
by Anti-Disney
Summary: /Sequel to The Royal Tamers/ Shinjuku has been invaded by Darkdramon and his legion of evil digimon. The war between good and evil, the Sanctuary and the unknown Mastermind, has reached new heights previously thought impossible, this just might be the end
1. Invasion Again? Aw Nuts!

**Finally, the sequel to my first and favorite story is here, Digimon Universe. I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, but i wont get into that just yet! The first chapter has 6,374 words, bigger than all but the last chapter of The Royal Tamers. I hope you like it because i loved writing this! Also for those who dont know some of the digimon go to .com, the digimon wiki that has all the information you need! Thank you to anyone who read the first one and review, espicially DEATHTOOCS who originally flamed me but actually gave me an idea, if you read this DEATHTOOCS then i hope you review again, even if its just to flame! The only reason i didnt reply is that i couldnt find your main account! Oh well i'm done blabbering now, remember to read and review but read the The Royal Tamers first or you'll be royally confused!- Anti-Disney**

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" was the only coherent thought going through the ten children's head as they landed in a pile, the girl's someone how landing on top and unhurt. A red haired girl with headphones in her ears was the first to recover and get off the large pile.<p>

"Where are we?" She asked aloud to herself.

There was a loud mumbling form underneath the pile and in a couple minutes everyone was standing up and looking around. There was a brown haired boy with goggles and a large notebook in his hands with a pencil. There were two kids who appeared to be twins with a pile of cards at their feet, which the boy was quick to pick up. There were three boys, one being the youngest and one being the "nerd" and the blonde one being the ever happy humor guy, if his large smile was anything to go by. There was another girl with her diary, her brown hair was covering her face but you could see she was as confused as them. There was another girl with purple hair holding a soccer ball to her chest. The last girl was wearing gothic clothing with blonde hair who was breathing rapidly.

"Ruki?" Ruki turned her head and saw the goggle wearing boy…wait a minute.

"Takato?"

The boy nodded while smiling and everyone's attention was on them, "What is going on here Gogglehead?"

The boy sighed and looked around the clearing they were in. The clearing was filled with grass and the trees stretched far higher into the sky than regular trees.

"We're not on earth that's for sure."

Everyone swiveled their heads to see the nerd boy speak up, "Like I said this isn't earth. Look at the grass." Everyone did so, "Usually grass is kind of straight, these resemble lightning bolts. Now the trees." Everyone stretched their heads to see the tree tops, "The bark is brown, per usual, but the leaves are also blue and stretch too far in the troposphere to be able to live." Everyone but the gothic blonde stared at him wordlessly.

"My name is Alice."

Everyone nodded at her, "My name is Takato and this is Ruki." Takato motioned for the two of them.

The purple haired girl was next, her voice muffled by the soccer ball but still coherent, "My name is Katsumi."

The blonde haired happy guy was next, "My name is Hiroki."

The nerd spoke, pushing his glasses up, "And my name is Hisoka."

The young nine year old, "Name is Isamu and don't you forget it, I'm only telling once."

One of the twins, the girl, "My name is Aika, the oldest twin."

The boy twin, "My name is Kin and I'm the older." With that said he and his twin resumed their glaring match.

The last girl spoke, almost hesitantly, "My name is Cho."

Alice nodded then started talking, motioning everyone to sit down, "Alright. I know where we are. If you have questions then they'll have to wait okay?" Everyone nodded, "Good. We're in the digital world."

* * *

><p>Hannah groaned as she and her partner reached the surface. Her partner was the large rabbit digimon named Crescemon. She was a large rabbit wearing armor. In her hands were the crescent shaped axe and shield, Nuova Luna, New Moon. The only fur showing was the pink fur on her legs until they filed in on her metal boots that were sleek.<p>

"Crescemon, where is Kenji and DoruGreymon?"

Crescemon answered, groaning before she did so, "I don't know. You're better at sensing than I am."

Hannah could sense a lot of things once she closed her eyes, there were numerous digimon on the surface, ranging from champion to mega. She could sense that the Tamers were fighting but were outnumbered. But she couldn't find Kenji…never mind.

"It seems like he beat us to the punch. He's fighting someone, numerous someone. There in the sky, a couple miles up." Crescemon nodded before grabbing Hannah and jumping in the air, passing the broken dome and the hole were a roof and earth used to be. Crescemon landed on a small building, gasping at the damage.

West Shinjuku was in ruins, buildings were on fire, corpse covered the streets. There was a large crowd in front if the Hypnos Buildings that were slowly getting inside. Armed guards surrounded them. She could faintly see the group of parents and children that were watching her fight with Kenji.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she sensed several ultimate digimon heading there. Hannah screamed at Crescemon to get a move on when they appeared. There was the demon digimon Astamon. It had what appeared to be a Tommy Gun in its left hand. He was the strongest from what she could tell. There was a Karatenmon, whose swords were both out and gleaming with blood. And the last one being an Asuramon, his four fists covered in flames. They were in the air above the group when Crescemon jumped into action.

Crescemon lashed out with her axe, hitting Asuramon in the chest and sending him into a building. She kicked off Karatenmon, making him plummet to the ground. While above Astamon, who noticed her presence she pointed both of her weapons at him, a dark energy surrounded them. She pulled back her left one, the energy following until it resembled a bow gun. She whispered it but it came out as a yell.

"Dark Archery."

Arrows of dark energy shot out from the bow gun like weapon and hundreds hit Astamon head on. Astamon was sent at insane speeds towards the ground. The group of people screamed in terror and rushed at the doors. The mother, Sarah and her daughter Kristy started cheering her on.

Crescemon landed in a crouch, Hannah jumping off her and rushing towards the group. She grabbed a guard by the shoulders, "What's the situation here?"

The guard looked at her and seeing her digivice, on her belt, he sighed in relief, "The city is under siege. About half an hour ago a portal opened and hundreds, if not thousands, evil digimon appeared. We have every available force fighting them and we have relief shelters all over the city. Unfortunately we're low on space."

Hannah growled, "How much time do you guys need?"

The guard paused and thought for a few seconds before nodding to himself, "At least twenty minutes. We need to move a lot of things but I don't think there will be any space."

Hannah almost screamed, "Make fucking space!"

Hannah raced back to Crescemon, she could see that Sarah was staring at her but she couldn't return the look.

Crescemon ducked under a fist from Asuramon and hit him in the face to the left with the shield. Asuramon groaned and Crescemon jumped back before hiding her face behind her weapons. She started spinning in place before disappearing and reappearing closer to Asuramon each time. When she was in his guard she disappeared behind him in a crouch, her two weapons outstretched to her sides.

"Lunatic Dance."

Asuramon screamed as wounds started appearing all over his body. He fell to his knee before holding his wounds with his four hands, "Curse you!" And after that his wounds seemed to explode, his body bursting into data and then an egg.

Astamon seemed to smile, "Good job. You seem calcified enough. Join us, leave your partner and join us."

Crescemon spoke, her tone smooth but showing the anger that statement made her, "I'll pass. Deleting you sounds more fun!" She jumped in the air again, her weapons held in bow gun form.

"Dark Archery!"

Karatenmon jumped at her, "Not on my watch!" Before she could fire her attack the crow headed digimon slashed at her, an explosion occurred and sent her to the ground. Karatenmon was on her in an instant and she was forced to dodge as he slashed wildly with his two swords.

Karatenmon slashed at her midsection quickly, Crescemon blocking but was knocked back the force of the blow. "I got you now!" Karatenmon reared back his right hand and was about to stab Crescemon but was interrupted by a kick to the face. Karatenmon reared back while rubbing his beak.

"Hannah!"

Hannah flashed Crescemon a smile before she started climbing up a broken skyscraper that was lying on its side. While nowhere near as big as the other ones lying around this one was still easier to climb and taller than the ultimate digimon fighting.

Karatenmon recovered from the surprise attack from the human girl and focused again on Crescemon, only to find her gone.

"Ice Archery."

He turned his head, only to meet Crescemon's weapons in bow gun form, shooting out a beam of ice right at his face. Karatenmon scream as the attack hit him but couldn't after a few seconds. It's hard to scream when you're frozen. Crescemon swept her hand through Karatenmon's frozen face, shattering it and him. A burst of data and an egg were the only trace of him being there.

Astamon smiled once more before disappearing completely.

Crescemon started looking around for him but even she couldn't see him. Hannah closed her eyes searching for him when she sensed it.

An enormous, dark energy, much stronger than Crescemon's. It could only be Astamon's but there was only one problem.

_He's right behind me._

True to her senses when Hannah turned around she was met face to face with a crouching Astamon. His knife, which he held in his left hand, was inches from her face. Although it was a small knife it was still big, bigger than any sword a human could hold that was for sure. Hannah quickly pulled out her own knife, although as useless as it was.

"Boo."

With that, he flicked her and she was sent flying towards the ground. Even Crescemon was too slow to catch her as Astamon appeared in front of her in a crouch, his left foot raised and tucked in.

"Too slow. Maverick."

Crescemon tried jumping back but couldn't as he kicked out, a pitch black energy covering his whole foot. His foot connected with her face and the energy traveled forward, pushing Crescemon farther back. While Crescemon was in the air a white glow enveloped her and when she landed she was Lunamon once more.

"You're strong for a girl but nowhere near as strong as me. Astamon, Demon Man Digimon. Stronger than even Mega Level! Leader of legions within our dark army!" And after that he raised his gun toward the group of people, he smiled gleefully while he did so.

"This is the end for you! Hellfire!"

Bullets started being fired from his gun towards the group of people, Kristy screaming while her mother tried to cover her with her body.

* * *

><p>"Marcus you dope!"<p>

Marcus fell to the floor in a heap, a big bump forming on his head.

"What was that for Yoshi?"

Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, Seventeen years of age stood tall, compared to Marcus as of now, glaring at the boy on the floor.

"You had it coming Marcus. She did miss you the most but then again we all thought that would happen."

Both Marcus and Yoshino blushed, Yoshino brushing a strand of her dark red hair while looking away. Marcus stood up from his fallen position and sat back down on a metal table top where he had been sitting before Yoshi hit him.

"Shuddup Thomas, you could've stopped her you know?"

Thomas smiled, glad to have his friends back together, "That would've been nowhere near as fun as watching her pummel you."

Marcus growled before sighing loudly, "Its good seeing you guys too. So how long have I been gone?"

The sound of a door opening and a lot of footsteps were heard, "It been a year, Marcus Damon."

Marcus turned his head and gasped, "Commander Sampson!"

Sampson chuckled, "DATS has been disbanded, I'm no longer your commander."

"Hey boss I'm hungry!"

Groans were heard as the infamous hunger of Agumon was seen once again. In the room now were Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas and his sister Relena, Keenan and his parents, Sampson, Miki, Megumi, Sarah his mom, his farther Spencer and then the digimon Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Kudamon, Gotsumon, and two Pawnchessmon. Marcus, who hadn't seen his parents for the equivalent of a year, jumped up and grabbed his parents in a hug.

Everyone smiled, especially when Sarah pulled back and started tugging on Marcus's hair which had grown longer than anyone had ever seen it. By the looks of things he had tried cutting it himself but now it looked ragged and uneven. The humans and their digimon partners had met up already before coming in the room, it was funny how Falcomon reacted to Keenan's voice, the same soft voice but spoken in proper grammar.

Sampson cleared his throat, everyone looked at him as per usual, "As glad as I am to have Marcus and our partners back there is one thing that you all need to know."

The next sentence shook everyone, "Kristy Damon and Katsumi Usagi have been transported to the digital world."

"How can this be?" Yells Marcus as he stands up from the metal examination table.

"I don't know. Right after it happened I sent Miki and Megumi to the old DATS headquarters to see if we could track where it landed. Unfortunately it seems it landed in an area completely out of our reach."

Thomas spoke up, Relena next to him, "That's not possible. We mapped the whole digital world!"

Spencer gasped, "Wait! When I was in the digital world I heard that there is more than just one! From what I gathered there are four, each governed by someone they call The Sovereigns."

Gaomon turned to Thomas, "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Of course Gaomon."

Gaomon turned to face everyone, "When we were in the digital world the last couple months there were more dangerous digimon. Some of them forced Marcus and Agumon to use Burst Mode. From what we gathered there is something huge going on, forces gathering in legions, in an army marching formation. If I had to guess I would think that there is a war going on between the good and bad digimon, and we were sucked into it."

"Those are some serious things Gaomon, are you certain that your right?"

"Sir Yes sir."

"And that's a risk we can't take!"

Everyone turned to see an old short man, wearing a brown suit with two guards dressed in black behind him.

Marcus and Spencer groaned in unison, "Not you again!"

The man glared at them but before he could a red light started flashing, making everyone appear red.

Sampson shut up from his relaxed position, "That's the alarm! Miki and Megumi go to the computers and track the location of the breach. In the mean time, everyone to their cars…and Marcus put your shirt on Yoshino is going to die of a nosebleed."

In minutes they were in their cars. Marcus in the car with his mother and father, Yoshino in her car with Keenan and his parents, him driving shotgun. Sampson in his own car and Thomas and his sister in a limo with Gotsumon, their respectable digimon in their respectable digivices, bar Kudamon who wrapped himself around Sampson's neck. Meanwhile the old man was screaming in frustration, everyone noticed him and left without a word!

"Sir! The breach is in sector three, there's something weird though. There's two digimon, one ultimate and two humans!"

Even though the directions were pointed at him everyone heard him due to radios in each car. Soon enough they were parked in a residential area. A large green portal above the street.

Sarah peered at it in curiosly, "So that's what it's like up close."

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, although there is way too much wind for a portal that size!"

It was true, if any of the women were wearing skirts then it would've ended in an awkward moment that no one would've enjoyed the outcome. Marcus stepped out of the car and immediately started jogging closer to it. Everyone else just walked cautiously to where Marcus was, they were afraid they might get sucked in.

Soon enough the people inside the house noticed the strange portal and stepped outside, woman, men, and children gaping openly. Then it happened.

The portal started pulsing, growing thinner with each pulse. Then as it did so a large beam of light was blown through the portal and destroyed the street where it hit. Dust filled the area and everyone shielded their eyes from it.

Marcus stepped forward and pointed his digivice forward as well, Yoshino and Thomas quickly following.

"Agumon realize!"

"Lalamon realize!"

"Gaomon realize!"

A ring of data appeared and Agumon, Lalamon, and Gaomon soon appeared from their digivices.

Lalamon peered into the smoke, "I sense them. Their powerful!"

Everyone was put on guard and right as they did so the smoke cleared. When it did they were greeted by the sight of two cloaked figures, one obviously female and short while the other was tall, as tall as Commander Sampson. Around the man's shoulders was a Kunamon, much smaller and slimmer than the one Yoshi and Marcus fought at the school once. Behind the woman was a tall, as tall as Rosemon, angel looking digimon, scarcely clothed in some regards.

Kudamon gasped, "That's Angewomon, and she's an Ultimate Level digimon. She's known as the Goddess of the Digital World, it's said that her strength surpasses that of even megas!"

Angewomon seemed to hear him if her wave and pose, her posing with her hands on her hip with her right hand blowing a kiss, "Thanks!"

The female groaned, "Angewomon, we were just thrown from a digiportal and the first thing we see is a group of digidestined and you start flirting?"

The taller one spoke, his voice someone how reaching their ears, "Both of you stop. We're here for serious reasons."

He turned and walked a few steps closer to the DATS group, "I take it you are the digidestined?"

Sampson's eyes grew wide, "Digidestined? Like the ones in Odaiba?"

"Odaiba?"

The man, if his voice was to go by, turned to the female, "It seems like we're in our realm. If what they mean is correct then Odaiba was attacked by VenomMyotismon about three years by my estimate. Alright then, my name is-"He was forced to duck as the boy wearing a red jacket without sleeves jumped him.

"Marcus!" Yelled just about everyone.

"Where's Kristy?" Marcus yelled as he continued to try to punch him. The man was forced to dodge as the Kunamon on him jumped off his shoulders and made his way to the Angewomon.

Marcus growled before lashing out with a right uppercut which the man leaned back to avoid. The man grew tired of the endless assault and he jumped in the air, above Marcus and landed behind him. Everyone gasped and before Marcus to turn the man elbowed his back. Marcus was sent flying several feet and skid on the ground, his mother ran up to him and helped him on his feet.

"Look." The man said waving his hands in the air, "I don't know any Kristy but if I did I wouldn't do anything to her, I'm pretty good with children." He sighed, "But! I am here in regards of a serious matter. One that I fear will be unstoppable. Now tell me." The man brought his hand up and pulled down his hood, revealing long black hair and black eyes, "My name is Kyo Azumi what's yours?"

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p><em>Kyo dodged a beam aimed at him and jumped up, using his enhanced muscles to get on a branch ten feet off the ground using just his feet. HK soared at the Machinedramon that had caused so many issues in the past. Of course after ten minutes of this fight did HK and Kyo realize something. The last time they had fought HK was strong enough to take Machinedramon out by just barely exerting himself. But now he was using every trick in the book to stay alive. And it had only been ten minutes.<em>

_This new Machinedramon was slicker, faster, and a hell loads stronger._

_But as they fought they realized more as well._  
><em>Where is Annologman? They both thought when they didn't see the usual creepy looking man that was currently in his late 50's.<em>

_Right as HK was in grabbing distance the new Machinedramon grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him into a tree but didn't let go. He continued to swing him and after smacking him into dozens of trees he smacked him into the ground._

_HerculesKabuterimon's roar of pain broke Kyo's heart in pieces. It reminded him of his previous two partners that had fallen in the first fight with Annologman. He remembered them clearly. His first one, an Andromon, had fallen in battle against the MegaDramon that had fallen in battle as well in the File City Invasion. Although it took a lot on his part, Kyo invited MegaDramon to live in File City to pay for his mistakes._

_His second one, a WereGarurumon, had fallen to Machinedramon himself. But instead of him being reborn into a new egg he was absorbed by a device that Annologman created so he could make Machinedramon stronger. It had. But then he wondered the continent, too afraid to return to File City and tell of his failure. When he did he came upon a group of rookie digimon picking on a group of fresh. Angered by this, he lashed out. He didn't remember doing it but he had beat the rookies into unconsciousness and saved the fresh lings. One of them, the only one not to run away, had stayed by his side as he cried and slept from the exhaustion he experienced from the fight. The one fresh ling later turned into the HK he saw before him. One he was all too afraid to lose._

_"Mega Electro Shocker!" HK was pushed back from the recoil and the attack hit Machinedramon head on. A cloud of dirt was uplifted as the shockwave from such a powerful attack destroyed trees. Kyo smiled but quickly frowned when he heard another explosion not too far away. He turned his attention back to HK and Machinedramon._

_"Kyo, do you sense him?" HK asked after several minutes of not seeing the new and improved Machinedramon. His question was answered when a red glow was seen appearing out of seemingly nowhere. Then another one appeared. And they both grew. Then in a mechanical voice the attack was called._

_"Mega Giga Cannon!" The two beams flew forward and HK made to move but couldn't when the two beams connected and exploded outwards into a beam that had to be at least thirty to forty feet wide, covering both HK and Kyo in an intense red glow._

_Kyo stared at the beam sadly, knowing he couldn't dodge it and knowing just how powerful it was. As he stared the beam seemed to slow down as did everything else. Kyo felt as if some deity allowed him enough time to finish his last thought before he too, like so many others today, vanished never to be seen again._

_"Sorry Chinatsu. Looks like I won't be around for you anymore. I'm sorry." And just then time flowed freely once again._

_A red glow was seen, basking everyone's sight in that glow and it was at that moment where Chinatsu started crying mid fight and in the real world Kenji and Hannah both fell to the ground and grasped their chests in pain._

_The Legendary Digidestined Kyo Azumi was no more._

At least…that's what Machinedramon thought had happened.

"Am I alive? It's so bright though. Maybe God forgot to turn off the lights? Wait…nah he's God I doubt he would forget that…then what? No use wondering might as well open my eyes."

He did so and what he saw amazed him. Everywhere he looked he saw the digimon from File City, all the dead ones at least. They crowded around him, him being the center of attention, just like when he first arrived and saw them albeit fewer digimon.

"Guys…" His voice was thick with emotion and Kyo could feel the tears rolling down his face, "Guys…your really here."

"Of course we are Kyo. You were always there for us when we needed your help the most. So we'll return the favor, File City will always be at your back, ready to fight and die for you!" Yelled Greymon as he made his way to the front of the crowd.

Another voice spoke up, this one being smother and more powerful, "Of course, you saved some of us from the dark path. Without you I would be serving in an army, doing things I didn't want. Not to mention without you I would have never had the privilege of teaching Kenji and Hannah." Spoke Devimon as he lazily flew into the air above Greymon.

"He's right. You saved us from evil so many countless times. How many times have we saved you, Young Kyo?"

Kyo felt more tears rolling down his face and he clenched his fist, "I'm not so young any more, Old Man Jijimon. And you did save me that one time."

Jijimon smiled lightly, "Of course but that wasn't anywhere near enough payment for all the other times. Remember Drill tunnel, where you saved us from Meramon's rage? Or when you fought SkullGreymon," He was interrupted as a long bony hand waved over the crowd, "Sorry about that!" A few laughs and Jijimon continued, "And the time where you fought Ogremon and saved him from darkness." "I went easy on ya!" A green fist was shook in the air and once again Jijimon continued, "And of course, the man responsible, Annologman and his digimon slave Machinedramon who almost destroyed the whole digital world. You fought him countless times and when he beat you down you got right back up and fought back with thrice the strength. You lost two partners yes, but you kept going! You are Kyo Azumi, the first of the digidestined and the savior of File City, the protector of the innocent, and the one who would fight thousands of enemies just to save one life!"

Kyo blushed as all of his friends roared and clapped, flashy attacks shot into the white blanket of space in the form of fireworks.

Kyo, still blushing, rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks guys but I'm not that awesome. You guys saved me from darkness." Some of his friends cocked their heads in confusion but most smiled, "Without you guys backing me up I would be lost. When I fell down, the thought of failing you guys brought me back up, stronger than ever to do whatever I needed to do to save you guys." Kyo smiled and bowed as low as he could while still standing, "So thank you. Thank you for first bringing me here. Thank you for standing by my side, even if I wasn't as strong as you wanted. Thank you for your courage, your knowledge, your love, your friendship, for being sincere, for being reliable, for your love, you're never ending light, and for being hopeful that I would win."

Jijimon smiled, "You never were original, reciting all the crests…but we're not the ones to thank."

Kyo was about to ask who when he heard the sound of slithering behind him and the crowd of digimon started forming a circle in front of him, getting denser. Kyo fully turned to see Kunamon, staring up at him.

Kunamon would've smiled if possible, "Kyo Azumi."

"Kunamon."

They both stared at each other. Kyo held out his hand towards Kunamon. Kunamon started growing, becoming enveloped by a bright light, he pulsed with the light as he continued to Digivolve. He became a Kabuterimon, and then continued to grow and pulse with light. He then became a red MegaKabuterimon and then glew with a golden light, and by the time the light was gone he was shaking a large golden hand with three long scaly fingers.

"Hey HerculesKabuterimon."

HK nodded his huge head, "Hey Kyo. What's your choice?"

Kyo smiled, "You know I think I have an answer."

As he talked the crowd behind them started circling and becoming a mist of data, Jijimon sending the last smile he would ever send. Kyo looked above him, the empty whiteness, "We'll do whatever we always do. Get back up. We owe it to everyone. We owe it to all of File City, alive or not, we owe it to Kenji and Hannah, and we owe it to Chinatsu and Gatsomon." HK stood to his full height, What do you say HK, want to fight together this time?"

HK raised his other three hands in the air, "You're a fool Kyo, we've always fought together what's the difference this time?"

Kyo smiled once more, his body glowing in a bright golden light, HK doing the same as Kyo raised his left hand in the air. "YOU READY HERCULESKABUTERIMON?"

HK roared, "LETS FIGHT, FOR EVERYONE!"

The mist of data behind them soared forward, circling them in a tornado of white data. Then the world blew up in a golden flash.

"MEGA GIGA CANNON!"

The world was basked in a red glow and an enormous explosion, the Machinedramon roared into the sky that had started raining heavily. Then he paused in his roar. He growled at the large golden sphere of data that was floating above the crater of his attack.

The data cracked, the cracks spreading until the data shattered in millions of pieces and revealed the large digimon in it.

The digimon was covered in a golden exoskeleton as hard as Chrome Digizoid. It had a humanoid body, two legs and two arms. The right arm had three fingers normal fingers while the left hand had pincer like claws. On its back were four insect like wings and two large apparitions that had covered the wings. The head was in proportion to its body and had two long horns, one on each side.

The digimon raised its right arm in the air and made a fist, "HerculesKabuterimon. Kyo Azumi." While he, the voice was obviously masculine, spoke the Machinedramon noticed that he had two voices speaking in unison. "Before we fought as two separate beings but now that's changed." He brought his hands down and pointed at Machinedramon, "We fight as one now! We fight as HerculesKabuterimon X!"

Machinedramon roared once more before charging up his two cannons.

HerculesKabuterimon raised his left hand, golden lightning flowing from each finger into the center of his palm where it gathered into a ball.

Inside HerculesKabuterimon X Kyo was floating in a golden bubble, his clothes were gone and his hair was flowing like there was a fan in front of his face. He smiled and raised his left hand in front of him.

"This is it HK, it's time we unleash all of our strength, all our determination! Let's show him our resolve!"

"I'm with you Kyo! On three!"

Machinedramon roared as his cannons fired, the two beams connecting into one large one, "**Giga Cannon**!"

HerculesKabuterimon x aimed his left hand directly at the attack, "1!"

The beam made everything in its path evaporate; a long and deep trail was made as it moved, "2!"

The attack was seconds away from him as the lightning shot out in a beam twice the size of Machinedramon's, "3! TERRA BLASTER!"

The attacks met each other for less than a second before the Terra Blaster engulfed the Giga Cannon and hit the Machinedramon. The Machinedramon screamed in pain as the attack erased all traces of it ever being there.

"It's been eighteen years since I've met you! You've been alive far too long! This is goodbye!" HerculesKabuterimon raised both hands and the cloud of data left behind from Machinedramon soared to them before entering him.

After he was done a sphere of golden data surrounded him and when it fell Kyo and Kunamon were both on their knees, in Kunamon's case just lying flatter than usual.

Kyo smiled at Kunamon, "You alright Kunamon?"

Kunamon sighed, "I've been better, how about you? "

"I'm good. Almost anticlimactic but I'm content."

The two smiled at each other before Kunamon hopped on Kyo's shoulders and they made their way back to their tent.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>Ms. Hikaru Asagi had seen a lot the last couple days that Kenji had stayed at her house. She had seen a dinosaur with wings eat more than five elephants. She had seen an egg move without the wind or someone touching it. She had even seen most of Shinjuku Park blown up! But what she saw now took the cake.<p>

There was a giant green hole in the sky, a portal from the digital world if what Kenji had said was true, with large digimon flying out of it and attacking the city. She could see the giant form of Henry and Terriermon's Biomerge, MegaGargomon, destroying hundreds of them with his guns and missiles. She couldn't see Takato's Gallantmon but she had a feeling he was on the ground helping people escape. If she looked closer to the portal she would see Sakuyamon and DoruGreymon taking out every digimon around them.

So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the flying figure making its way to the school until the students started screaming. She shook her head quickly and tightened her grip on the digiegg she was holding to her chest.

She turned and pointed to the school, "GET EVERYONE INSIDE!"

The teacher Mori, the flirt who was always advancing on her, started to do just that when he noticed she had no plans to move. As he got the last student inside he reached out for her but hesitated as the devil looking digimon landed.

The digimon was holding a red trident in its right hand, his left hand on his hip and showing golden but dull holy rings. It had red skin and wore high boots that went to its kneecap and curled outwards. The devil looking tail sported bandages and it was smiling, showing off the white teeth that were currently covered in blood.

Mr. Mori screamed, "GET IN HERE ASAGI!"

The digimon huffed and flapped the wings that sprouted like clothing from his shoulders and Mr. Mori was thrown into the school with the doors slamming shut behind him.

The digimon dropped to its knees in a crouch and brought its face inches from Ms. Asagi.

_Don't blink don't turn away don't shiver don't scream! I need to stall him as long as possible!_

"My name is Phelesmon," His voice was masculine and it was clear he had a silver tongue, "Hello Ms. Hikaru Asagi."

She inwardly shivered but kept her face as clear of fear as possible but didn't do it well enough when she saw him smile, his canines looking like those of a vampire's, "And how do you know my name?"

He smiled and started walking around her in a circle, never leaving his crouch, "I know all about you Hikaru. You hate teaching. You worry too much. You started watching _Digimon_," He said the name with clear distaste, "After The Chaos destroyed the town." He stopped behind her and stood up, lowering his face to the crook of her neck, "You know you're going to die here. You know that there is no hope and yet here you are. You're stalling for time just so the kids can escape through the back of the school. Impressive really. But I can tell you something."

This time she did shiver when he said it, his acid breath making her skin burn to the point of bleeding, "It won't work. My minions, Boogeymon, are waiting out back to devour the children."

She shut her eyes tightly; she faintly noticed the egg in her hand cracking a bit, "You're wrong."

The digimon was surprised and stepped back, appearing in front of her while the one behind her evaporated into black mist, "What was that?"

She opened her eyes and glared at the devil in front of her, "You're wrong. I don't care if I die but here in Shinjuku we have people who protect us from digimon like you. We have the Tamers. The strongest and bravest people I've ever known."

He smiled at that and swept his hand out behind him, "Look at your so called "Tamers" here! They are stuck battling our forces! They won't get to those children in time and you know that." He shrugged and reared back his trident, raising it above his head and back, "Count yourself lucky I'm on a schedule here. Otherwise I'd have you watch. Now die, Hikaru Asagi."

He thrusted the trident forward and Ms. Hikaru Asagi closed her eyes as the trident was seconds from piercing her heart. A tear fell from her eye and hit the cracked egg.

_Never thought I'd die like this. I just hope…I just hope they make it._

The egg shattered in her hands and the world was enveloped in a bright light.


	2. The New and Improved, Awaimon!

**WOW, I CANNOT IMAGINE THAT EVEN HAPPENED. I NOW HAVE OVER 1,000 HITS ON THE FIRST DIGIMON STORY, I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU A LOT! NOW TIME FOR APOLOGIES, I JUST GOT DONE MOVING SO I COULDN'T WRITE BUT I DID HAVE TIME FOR NEW IDEAS. FOR EXAMPLE WHAT TO DO FIGHT WISE, I HOPE YOUMLIKE THIS CHAPTER, ITS A LOT SMALLER THAN THE FIRST ONE BUT I CAN'T WRITE LONG ONES UNLESS I WANT TO TAKE FOREVER, FOR EXAMPLE I WORKED ON A 13,000 WORD COUNT NARUTO CHAPTER AND IT TOOK ME ABOUT...HMMM...A COUPLE DAYS. I HAD TO DO RESEARCH, MAKE UP AND DO BACKGROUNDS FOR OCS AND THEN INTRODUCE A NEW CHARACTER THAT IS CANNON BUT NEVER SEEN UNLESS YOU READ THE MANGA...SPOILER ALERT? EH, SORRY? WOW I RAMBLED ON ENOUGH NOW, READ ON AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 2-Anti-Disney**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Ms. Hikaru Asagi had seen a lot the last couple days that Kenji had stayed at her house. She had seen a dinosaur with wings eat more than five elephants. She had seen an egg move without the wind or someone touching it. She had even seen most of Shinjuku Park blown up! But what she saw now took the cake.

There was a giant green hole in the sky, a portal from the digital world if what Kenji had said was true, with large digimon flying out of it and attacking the city. She could see the giant form of Henry and Terriermon's Biomerge, MegaGargomon, destroying hundreds of them with his guns and missiles. She couldn't see Takato's Gallantmon but she had a feeling he was on the ground helping people escape. If she looked closer to the portal she would see Sakuyamon and DoruGreymon taking out every digimon around them.

So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice the flying figure making its way to the school until the students started screaming. She shook her head quickly and tightened her grip on the digiegg she was holding to her chest.

She turned and pointed to the school, "GET EVERYONE INSIDE!"

The teacher Mori, the flirt who was always advancing on her, started to do just that when he noticed she had no plans to move. As he got the last student inside he reached out for her but hesitated as the devil looking digimon landed.

The digimon was holding a red trident in its right hand, his left hand on his hip and showing golden but dull holy rings. It had red skin and wore high boots that went to its kneecap and curled outwards. The devil looking tail sported bandages and it was smiling, showing off the white teeth that were currently covered in blood.

Mr. Mori screamed, "GET IN HERE ASAGI!"

The digimon huffed and flapped the wings that sprouted like clothing from his shoulders and Mr. Mori was thrown into the school with the doors slamming shut behind him.

The digimon dropped to its knees in a crouch and brought its face inches from Ms. Asagi.

Don't blink don't turn away don't shiver don't scream! I need to stall him as long as possible!

"My name is Phelesmon," His voice was masculine and it was clear he had a silver tongue, "Hello Ms. Hikaru Asagi."

She inwardly shivered but kept her face as clear of fear as possible but didn't do it well enough when she saw him smile, his canines looking like those of a vampire's, "And how do you know my name?"

He smiled and started walking around her in a circle, never leaving his crouch, "I know all about you Hikaru. You hate teaching. You worry too much. You started watching Digimon," He said the name with clear distaste, "After The Chaos destroyed the town." He stopped behind her and stood up, lowering his face to the crook of her neck, "You know you're going to die here. You know that there is no hope and yet here you are. You're stalling for time just so the kids can escape through the back of the school. Impressive really. But I can tell you something."

This time she did shiver when he said it, his acid breath making her skin burn to the point of bleeding, "It won't work. My minions, Boogeymon, are waiting out back to devour the children."

She shut her eyes tightly; she faintly noticed the egg in her hand cracking a bit, "You're wrong."

The digimon was surprised and stepped back, appearing in front of her while the one behind her evaporated into black mist, "What was that?"

She opened her eyes and glared at the devil in front of her, "You're wrong. I don't care if I die but here in Shinjuku we have people who protect us from digimon like you. We have the Tamers. The strongest and bravest people I've ever known."

He smiled at that and swept his hand out behind him, "Look at your so called "Tamers" here! They are stuck battling our forces! They won't get to those children in time and you know that." He shrugged and reared back his trident, raising it above his head and back, "Count yourself lucky I'm on a schedule here. Otherwise I'd have you watch. Now die, Hikaru Asagi."

He thrusted the trident forward and Ms. Hikaru Asagi closed her eyes as the trident was seconds from piercing her heart. A tear fell from her eye and hit the cracked egg.

_Never thought I'd die like this. I just hope…I just hope they make it._

The egg shattered in her hands and the world was enveloped in a bright light.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Hikaru Asagi cracked her eyes open wearyingly, the first thing she saw being the point to the trident inches away from her face. She squealed and tried backing away and only then noticed the warm body pressed against her back.<p>

She craned her head up to look at the new digimon.

"Phelesmon, its certainly been a while."

Phelesmon looked up and snarled at the new comer, "Devimon...you look...new."

It was certainly true. This Devimon in comparison to the old was shorter now, his arms now going to just his hips with his legs being in proportion. Instead of the red bat wings on his chest was blue angel wings. Instead of the black skin there was white and his pants were now the same blue as the wings on his chest. His eyes were now a bright blue with his white horns sporting holy rings around them and his torn wings were now perfect white wings without any holes.

The Devimon smiled before pushing on the trident, Phelesmon soaring away until he crashed through the wall around the campus.

The Devimon moved around in front of her, "Ms. Hikaru Asagi, thank you for keeping care of me."

Hikaru looked up at the white Devimon, "Bu...but you were an egg! And now your big! Whaa~"

Devimon smiled and turned his head over his shoulder to look at her, "Yeah, but in that egg I felt your warmth. I felt your need for my help so I pushed myself to save you."

She, still in shock, could only gape, "And now here I am, the first of my kind. I am the Holy form of Devimon, I am Awaimon, the agent of the Royal Knight Omnimon. And you, if you'll have me, are my partner."(A/N Awai means Light in japanese)

"Devimon!"

Awaimon turned his head and was met with a kick to the gut. Awaimon reared over his foot and was knocked back as Phelesmon uppercut his chin and made him arch his back.

Awaimon straightened himself, making him face to face with Phelesmon, "Yes?"

Phelesmon roared in rage and Awaimon tapped his gut, "Touch of Light!"(A/N the exact oposite of Devimon's Touch of Evil)

Phelesmon roared in pain and stepped back as bright white light flashed over him. Phelesmon turned his head to Awaimon and opened his mouth, "Demon's Shout!"

Devimon was thrown back as a wave of air hit him, filled with curses. Devimon hit the school building and cracked the wall. Phelesmon's body stopped pulsing white and he stood up, although stiffly.

He nodded his head, "I see, you are only a champion. Impressive. I would take you to be an ultimate. If you were you would be able to handle that attack." His trident started pulsing black. He raised his trident toward Hikaru and snarled. "Let's see your precious partner burn."

From the trident came black flames, "Kurohisaki!"(A/N Black Flames) The flames soared towards her and she closed her eyes and screamed.

"Awaimon!"

A bright light. The flames disappeared and Awaimon was enveloped in a dark light, Hikaru opened her eyes to see a bright white and blue digivice in front of her head. She reached up and grabbed it, being enveloped in the light as well.

Phelesmon growled, "What is this?"

Awaimon smiled and spread his wings wide, a wingspan of twenty feet.

Hikaru smiled as she held the digivice, words flowing from her mouth before she even knew she said them, "Awaimon, let's end this battle and help my students."

Awaimon nodded and Hikaru threw her right hand out to her right, her fingers held like she was holding a card. Then, out of the air itself, a blue card formed in milliseconds. She looked up at Phelesmon as he ran towards her in what looked like slow motion, she raised the card in the air and with a slash that left a blue afterimage the card went through the digiivice, she screamedt hese words without knowing what they meant, "Digi-modify, Matrix Digivolution!"

Awaimon wrapped his wings around himself, being covered in a white sphere of data.

"Awaimon digivolve toooo!"

The data sphere shattered into pieces, the new digimon taller, with four large wings and looking the same except the silver armor with the blue angel wings on his chest and shoulders. His head was covered in a silver helmet, looking like Gallantmon's except instead of red bat wings there were blue angel wings. His armor was smooth, except his gauntlets where the knuckles were spikes and his fingers were more like claws. At his hips was cloth that fell down to his ankles but leaving the front exposed to show his armored clad legs. His boots were the same except metal and one large spike on the front of them.  
>"Phelesmon, you have endangered the lives of many. I will not give mercy, prepare to face the wrath of Shirotenshimon!"(AN Shiro Tenshi means White Angel in japanese)

* * *

><p>Kenji felt the wind pushing against his face as Dorugreymon took a dive and narrowly dodged a ball of fire. He crained his head up to see twelve Saberdramon. They all swept down at him and he smiled before roaring.<p>

"DoruGreymon!"

"Got it!"

DoruGreymon craned his own head up and opened his mouth wide, "Metal Meteor!" A cannonball of dense metal flew from his mouth, growing ten times his own size before crashing through the twelve Saberdramon and hundreds of other champions.

Dorugreymon grinned as he flew higher in the air, Kenji looking out for more enemies with his eyes close.

_Hmm, there's a couple champions and ultimates but Sakuyamon is handling that fine enough. I can sense Gallantmon fighting...way too many to count. MegaGargomon is shooting down a lot of them too. Damn, these tamers sure do take the cake. I can even sense Kazu and Kenta fighting. Hmm, Beelzemon is fighting an extremely high level ultimate but he has the edge there. Wait...why is Ryo running quickly towards a shelter? And he has Hannah and Lunamon too!_

Kenji opened his eyes before groaning, about to yell at Dorugreymon to go after them when he sensed a pulse of power from Hikaru's direction. He strained to look in that direction as he was almost blinded by a bright light. He opened his eyes and his eyes widened in shock.

"That feeling...that's..."

* * *

><p>Kyo was dumbfounded. Right now he was sitting between his wife and Marcus, at a large table with Sampson, Yoshino, Thomas and his sister Relena, Keenan and his parents, Sampson, Miki, Megumi, Sarah, Spencer and then the digimon Agumon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Kudamon, Gotsumon, and two Pawnchessmon, Kunamon, and Gatomon. New to the table was Mr. and Mrs. Usagi, who the woman looked like an older version of her daughter with the father looking like a wall of muscle and from an outsiders view as intimidating as Commander Sampson. They both had the same purple hair as their daughter with the man's hair being in a buzz cut and the woman in a ponytail.<p>

At the head of the 27 seat table was a man, kind of skinny and short, about 5'7, he looked to be in High School but he was wearing what looked like a business suit, making him appear older and his hair was combed back making him look like he was past college.

The man, only appearing to be fifteen maybe sixteen, cleared his throat, "Alright then, my name is Umi Tenjin, I am the one you contacted three days ago via email." He held in his hands a laminated paper with the email on it. He cleared his throat again before reading from the paper:

"Dear Umi Tenjin,

It has come to our attention you are of the first generation of the digidestined. We know this may be direct but we have no choice or time to be anything but. We have things that need to be discussed. Please respond to this email within the span of two days or we will send a representative member to collect you.

Sincerly,

DATS, Japan Branch."(A/N I suck at emails okay?)

Umi set the paper back on the ground, "You see, I originally thought this was spam but after I was brought here by some of your agents I knew something was up. The factor is that you have the wrong person. So if that is all then I'll be on my way." He turned around to walk away.

Marcus growled, "SO what? This was a dead end?" He punched the table and a crack ran from the impact and under Yoshi's arms that were supporting her head. She shrieked and straightened up and then punched Marcus in the shoulder.

Kyo leaned back in his chair, "You're wrong, Marcus." He stood up and looked at Umi.

"I wonder why this fifteen year old was able to fool you guys, or at least seemingly. And his name isn't Umi Tenjin." Umi stopped and turned around, fear and shock clear in his eyes.

Kyo pointed at him and smiled, "He probably doesn't remember me but my name is Kyo Azumi, the first digidestine. How's it going, Izzy?"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel the need to explain, Kyo is not really an OC, if you've ever played Digimon World 1 on the ps1, like I did on my computer and ps2 then you know what i'm talking about, in my point of view he's the first human to ever see digimon and the first of the digidestine and also the one who had his partner the longest. Kunamon in those games was able to evolve into Kabuterimon and etc until HerculesKabuterimon.<strong>


End file.
